movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare
Nightmare (eNeMeE in the English dub of the anime) is a wicked final boss character and major character in the ''Kirby'' series, despite only making three major appearances in the games. His goal is to spread dark nightmares and influences throughout the galaxy, and uses his cunning wit to accomplish the feat. In his debut, Nightmare is responsible for corrupting the Fountain of Dreams and attempting to spread his nightmares all across Dream Land. King Dedede tries to stop Nightmare from succeeding by breaking the Star Rod, but Kirby unwittingly summons Nightmare when he returns the Rod to the tainted Fountain, and has to defeat Nightmare before his evil plans become reality. Nightmare first rose to prominence in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, securing the role of the show's main antagonist. He acts clandestinely behind the scenes through his company, Nightmare Enterprises, to attempt to take over Planet Popstar and conquer the known universe. Nightmare has had notable appearances in Kirby's Adventure, its remake, and Kirby Mass Attack, and has been featured in a number of cameos in other games. Physical Appearance Nightmare initially manifests as a Power Orb. In this form, Nightmare is a dark sphere covered in silver, glowing stars. A gradient runs across the sphere: the top of the sphere is dark blue while the bottom is dark pink. In a number of early appearances and artwork however, the sphere is simply pitch black and colorless. His real form is that of a wizard (though his sprite in Kirby's Adventure slightly resembles Count Dracula) donned in a spinning, tornado-like robe. In the official art for Kirby's Adventure and the anime his robe is covered in stars just like in his first form, but in the actual games, Nightmare's cloak is simply a dark purple robe. On his face, he wears a pair of shades with a single black-chromed lens that flashes. Underneath his cloak lies his weak spot, a wildly-twisting accumulation of darkness. Above his robe, Nightmare wears silver pauldrons and a small red medallion around his neck (sometimes obscured by his chin in-game). In the games Nightmare has human-like teeth, while in the anime his teeth are sharp and jagged. According to official artwork for Kirby's Adventure, Nightmare has thin bony arms, though this characteristic was not included in later installments of the series except for the anime. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Nightmare's second form is slightly changed. He now has a total of four shoulder pads instead of just two, and much longer horns on his helmet. His chain and medallion are also now consistently visible during the fight. There are also two more jewels on his headpiece. This game's design also reflects a notable decision made to his size in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, in which he dwarfs even the Halberd. In accordance to the show, he is also almost as tall as the screen now. His design in Kirby Mass Attack takes a number of visual cues from his design in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, though his shadowy cloak no longer conforms to the shape of his tornado-like core and instead bears more resemblance to the original shape of the cloak as seen in his artwork for Kirby's Adventure . Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Nightmare is a powerful entity that serves at the final boss in both Kirby's Adventure and its remake. In both games, he can only be defeated by the powerful Star Rod that Kirby collects in both games. In these games, Nightmare takes control of the Fountain of Dreams in an attempt to extend his control over Dream Land. Trying to prevent this, Dedede breaks the Star Rod and scatters it around Dream Land, temporarily leaving Nightmare unable to take control and seems to trap him inside the Fountain of Dreams. Kirby, unaware of Dedede's intentions, restores the Star Rod and places it back in the fountain. With the Star Rod back in place, Nightmare reveals himself. Nightmare and Kirby then fly into space (Kirby did this with the help of Dedede). In his Power Orb form, Nightmare, for the most part, stays on the right side of the screen, shooting empty blue stars at Kirby. Nightmare may also shoot a sonic wave, which is faster and is a bit wider than the star attack. Nightmare repeatedly moves from one spot to another while using this attack. The fight is similar to the fight with Kabula in Kirby's Dream Land, but with a time limit, for the entire battle takes place in the planet's atmosphere as the two are falling to Popstar's surface. As such, if Kirby doesn't deplete Nightmare's health bar in time, Nightmare will flee and Kirby will crash into the ground and lose a life. After the final blow is struck, Nightmare retreats and flies to Popstar's moon. Kirby follows close behind on a Warp Star. As Kirby pursues him, the Power Orb suddenly metamorphoses into his true form. After knocking Kirby from his Warp Star and onto the surface of the moon, Nightmare teleports in close to finish him off, effectively beginning the second phase of the battle. In his second form, Nightmare attacks Kirby by shooting stars at him, ramming into him, and using his tornado-like core to drill into him. He takes fewer hits to defeat than in his first form, but can only be damaged by hitting his weak spot, the accumulation of darkness at his core, which is usually protected by his impenetrable cloak. He briefly reveals his weak spot during each of his attacks. After Kirby lands the finishing blow, Nightmare's body explodes, destroying a huge portion of the moon as a result. After this, Kirby returns to the Fountain of Dreams, places the Star Rod back in there, and everything returns back to normal. ''Kirby's Avalanche Nightmare himself doesn't appear in the game; however, his Power Orb form makes a minor cameo in the background of the Fountain of Dreams stage. Kirby: Canvas Curse In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, Nightmare makes a cameo as a painting in Paint Panic. He is the hardest painting to draw, with a total of four stages. In addition, Nightmare's battle theme from the previous game received a remix that plays in the penultimate stage in the game, Spectacle Space. Also, when fighting Drawcia Soul with the Old School option on, Drawcia Soul's theme is replaced with Nightmare's theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad While Nightmare does not appear in the main game, he makes a cameo appearance along with several other final bosses in a graphic; Kirby can assemble this graphic by collecting Graphic Pieces from Treasure Chests. Kirby Mass Attack Nightmare appears in ''Kirby Mass Attack as the final boss of the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game. In his orb form, he attacks by teleporting around the area and firing stars and energy blades until he takes sufficient damage. In his second form, like in Kirby's Adventure and its remake, he only takes damage when his weak point is open. However this time around his attacks are almost completely changed. He commonly attacks by releasing energy orbs that follow the Kirbys until they disappear (he fires more orbs as he takes more damage). He also conjures pointed meteors to collide with them, but they can be destroyed before he even drops them. The meteors will also break up into smaller rocks when fired at, which the Kirbys must then avoid. Later in the battle, Nightmare will try to fire energy beams and star barrages at the Kirbys. His defeat animation parallels the one in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. ''NES Remix 2'' Both Nightmare's Orb and Wizard boss fights do appear as challenges in the Bonus Stages. In Stage 10-4, Kirby fights the Orb form. To add a twist to the challenge, the hero must avoid large, flashing Bullet Bills from Super Mario Bros. These enemies will KO Kirby with one hit. Kirby fights Nightmare's Wizard form in Bonus Stage 20-7, which is pulled directly from Kirby's Adventure without added gimmicks. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Likely because the Kirby anime was meant to coincide with the release of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, eNeMeE is the main antagonist in Kirby's anime series, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, despite actually appearing in only nine of the one hundred episodes. He is referred to as eNeMeE in the anime. Instead of attempting the conquest of Popstar by corrupting the Fountain of Dreams, this version of Nightmare is intent on universal conquest through more direct, forceful methods. He is responsible for the creation of Nightmare Enterprises, a company that manufactures and sells hordes of monsters that Kirby often has to fight. It's implied that the monsters eventually turn on the customers as well. The money he makes from it also goes to further his conquest goals. There was a time when the Star Warriors and Galaxy Soldier Army stood in his way, but his army of monsters wiped them all out except Meta Knight, Kit Cosmos, Sir Arthur, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, and Sir Lancelot. In the third episode, Kirby's Duel Role, it's mentioned by Kabu that eNeMeE created one monster that didn't obey him, though who it is never stated. This is heavily implied to be Kirby, but it is possible that it might also be Meta Knight (who also seems to hold a grudge against eNeMeE), as Kirby wasn't even born yet while the great war was going on. eNeMeE has the ability to manipulate other peoples' minds, and even brainwash them, he also has the ability to fire blue lighting beams from his hands, Just like in the games, he is also invulnerable to any other damage from anything but the Star Rod, as all other attacks are absorbed by the void underneath his cloak. eNeMeE rarely interacts with anyone and spends his time alone. Occasionally, eNeMeE speaks to N.M.E. Sales Guy concerning their business, but mainly exists as a mysterious figurehead of the company. Throughout the series, eNeMeE is seen simply watching Kirby and Dream Land, and never seems to take Kirby for a threat. He constantly watches Kirby fight his monsters that he sells to King Dedede. One of the few notable actions was when he sped up the rate of an asteroid that was heading for Dream Land, which he seemed to mostly just do for his own amusement, as well as putting money in his pockets from his best customer: King Dedede. For the bulk of the series though, eNeMeE resides deep within his planet-sized fortress creating monsters. Towards the finale, eNeMeE seems to decide to end his amusement with Kirby and sends some of his Destroya ships to kill him, but this also fails. eNeMeE responds by sending another six, but these are destroyed by Meta Knight's battleship, the Halberd. Even when the Halberd heads towards his fortress, eNeMeE still doesn't take it for a threat and attempts to stop them with one last monster, a golden-colored lobster robot called Heavy Lobster. This last ditch attempt fails, and the group (at this point consisting of Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, a number of other Cappy Town residents, and other old friends of Kirby) manages to make their way into the fortress. During this time, eNeMeE decides to finally confront them head-on. After a brief scuffle, eNeMeE kidnaps Tiff to lure Kirby into a fight with him in a chess board. Kirby takes the bait and, as Fire Kirby, tries to attack him, but his fire breath proves useless as it only gets sucked into eNeMeE's void located in his cloak and he exhausts himself. With Kirby unconscious, eNeMeE then enters his mind to torment him by firing lightning beams at the food before finishing him off. Tiff, who also ended up in the dream, tosses Kirby a dream version of the Warp Star, which he swallows and gains the Star Rod ability—the only thing capable of damaging eNeMeE. Kirby harnesses the power of the Star Rod and sends a wave of cascading stars at eNeMeE, which destroys him forever. Nightmare appeared to also be the real villain in the ''Kirby of the Stars'' Pilot and to be the one who actually sends all the monsters at Kirby. In the end, he appears to attack Kirby and his friends with some kind of energy beam before Kirby wakes up and realizes that it was actually a nightmare. His appearance in the pilot is based on his original design in Kirby's Adventure, with small shoulder pads, a single jewel on his crown, and short horns. Physical Appearance eNeMeE resembles that of a wizard donned in a purple-blue robe covered in stars. He wears a pair of shades that flashes. Underneath his cloak lies an accumulation of darkness. Above his robe, eNeMeE wears blue pauldrons and a small red medallion around his neck. He has gray skin and teeth that are sharp and jagged. eNeMeE also has thin bony arms with clawes on both of his fingers. Powers and Abilites eNeMeE is the strongest and most powerful villain in Kirby Right Back at Ya!; he posses far greater abilities then any of the monsters that Kirby fights in the anime. Despite the lack of wings, he can fly in high speeds and is fast enough to outrun the Halberd. He can create an army of monsters, manipulate other peoples' minds, and even brainwash them; he can also enter other people's minds and give them nightmares. He has the ability to fire powerful blue lighting beams from his fingers. Just like in the games, he is also invulnerable to damage from anything but the Star Rod, as all other attacks, such as the Halberd's lasers and Fire Kirby's Fire Breath, are absorbed by the void underneath his cloak. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Nightmare appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an Assist Trophy. Upon being summoned, he appears in his Power Orb form and flies offscreen before transforming into his Wizard form and moving towards the foreground, causing the stage on which the fighters are battling to become dark, completely reducing visibility. A trophy of Nightmare exists in both versions of the game, using the sprite of his Wizard form from the respective game. Music Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *In the Japanese version of the anime's last episode, Nightmare says the following lines while Tiff, Kirby and the others are escaping his fortress: "True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I am immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I will someday return." These lines were edited out of the dub. *Nightmare's Power Orb form makes a cameo in the first Japanese intro of the anime. It is a circus ball that Kirby and Tiff walk on. As with other elements in the anime, the Power Orb is based on Kirby's Adventure's design, as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land had not yet been released at the time. *Nightmare is fought on Popstar's moon—the same battlefield where Kirby would later fight Marx. This detail is lost in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, which, although still having the battle take place on the moon, changed the background to the point where the battlefield no longer resembled the way it was depicted in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star. *In the English version of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, he is known as "the Nightmares", implying the name refers to a collective of negative consciousness or entities. This is thought to be a translation goof, as the NES translation remained perfectly accurate when keeping his Japanese name. **Furthermore, preliminary sketches for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land also refer to him as "The Nightmare". *Dark Mind, the final boss of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, has a form which looks very similar to Nightmare. As a consequence, Dark Mind's first form could possibly be Nightmare's mirror world counterpart. *The first phase of the battle with Nightmare is fought in a manner similar to the pattern used to battle Kabula. This shooter style would later be used in the battles with Dark Matter, Zero, Kracko (in Kirby's Epic Yarn), and the Lor Starcutter. *In the English version of the anime, Nightmare is known as eNeMeE and the capitalized letters in his name is an abbreviation that represents the name of his company called Nightmare Enterprises. **It may also be a pun on enemy, similar to how N.M.E. is pronounced. *Nightmare's sprites in Kirby's Adventure are somewhat transparent, allowing the stars in the background to show through his cloak. This may be an attempt at recreating his official artwork at the time, where stars are imprinted on his cloak. This effect is no longer present in the remake, and his cloak is now simply a solid, dark purple color. *Nightmare's battle theme (in his wizard form) is somewhat similar to Butter Building's music and is possibly a remix of it. *A remix of Nightmare's theme (in his wizard form) was used as one of the tunes during the second phase of Magolor's theme in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *In the anime, Nightmare retains some of his abilities, such as flying and being invincible to anything except for the Star Rod, but he (like some of the monsters that appear in the anime) gains new abilities, like hypnotizing other people, and instead of firing stars from his hands, he fires lighting beams. *Both forms of Nightmare appear as collectible rare keychains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, using his sprite from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (Wizard), and Kirby's Adventure (Power Orb). Additionally, his Power Orb form appears as one of the possible balloon animals that Circus Kirby makes. *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Nightmare's Power Orb form is a 3D model, but his Wizard form is a 2D sprite. *Concept artwork seems to suggest that Nightmare was considered as a playable character for Kirby: Canvas Curse.[http://imgur.com/E3JysS9 Kirby: Canvas Curse concept art] *Nightmare appears as a collectible sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *In the Japanese version of the anime, Nightmare/eNeMeE and the N.M.E. Sales Guy share the same voice actor, Banjō Ginga. Artwork KA Nightmare.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Nightmarewizard.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' NiDL_Nightmare_PowerOrb2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NiDL Nightmare Wizard.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KPR Sticker 94.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25th_Twitter_(89).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter (cameo as a picture on the wall) K25th Twitter (113).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo as a Christmas tree decoration) Gallery kadv_end6.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Nightmare.jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Nightmare1.jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Screenshot_(60).png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Screenshot_(61.2).png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Squeak Squad Graphic.png|The Kirby: Squeak Squad graphic depicting Nightmare. Nightmare Orb EOS.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Nightmare EOS.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Rare_Keychain_15.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) Rare_Keychain_24.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) SSB3DS Nightmare.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Nightmare 2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBU Nightmare Orb.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Nightmare Wizard.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Sprites Nightmareold.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Power Orb) Nightmare KA Sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Wizard) Nightmareball.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Power Orb) Nightmarewizardnew.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Wizard) NightMare Card.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) KMA Nightmare sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Power Orb) KMA Nightmare sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Wizard) References de:Nightmare es:Nightmare fr:Sorcier Cauchemar it:Mago Incubo ja:ナイトメア ru:Кошмар Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Villains in Kirby's Adventure Category:Villains in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Villains in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies Category:Villains in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Male Bosses Category:Mythological characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters